


Hand Delivery

by wematch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bimbus - Freeform, Corpse merch, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rae and Sykkuno's friendship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wematch/pseuds/wematch
Summary: Corpse suggests that he can hand deliver to Sykkuno one of his hoodies and Sykkuno can't quite believe it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1045





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, earlier today I saw Sykkuno's stream of Christmas (I think) where this happened and I had to write something with this! It was too good not to!

They’ve been playing Among Us for the past hour and Sykkuno has been trying to talk to Corpse about his merch since last round. Luckily this time, when the meeting finishes he manages to follow Corpse and a few others until they stop in front of Weapons.

“Oh corpse, I uhm--I-- I tried to order your merch but--but uh--”

“I’ll get you one for free. I’ll get you one for free, Sykkuno.”

“Wait. Really?”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“I tried to order it but--but it lagged and I was waiting in line.”

“What if--what if I hand deliver it?”

“Hand deliver it?” Sykkuno repeats not believing what he just heard.

“I’ll sign it,” Corpse offers.

“What--really?”

“Oh, that would--that would be pretty cool uh--that would be cool,” Sykkuno stutters. 

Right after, lights are called and he loses sight of Corpse on his way to lights. But he’s not even focusing on the game anymore, he’s still trying to process what he just heard. Not only did Corpse say that he was going to give him a hoodie, he also suggested that he could hand deliver it?

Sykkuno continues to play and tries not to think about it too much. Eventually it’s time to say goodbye to his chat and thank everyone for all the subs of that night before he finishes his stream. Once his camera is turned off he looks over at discord where a message from Rae catches his attention.

Valkyrae: Corpse is HAND DELIVERING you a hoodie?!?!?!

Sykkuno: Uhm.. he did say that.

Valkyrae: I’m so jealous!!!

Sykkuno: Maybe he can send you one too? 

Sykkuno: Uhm, if you ask? Maybe?

Valkyrae: Yeah, yeah, he’s going to send me one.

Valkyrae: But it’s not the same as having one personally delivered to your door!

Sykkuno: Oh, yeah… I suppose it isn’t.

Sykkuno: But uh, maybe he didn’t mean it, you know.

Sykkuno: That’s a lot of pressure for him.

Valkyrae: True, but I don’t think he was joking.

Sykkuno: You really don’t think so?

Valkyrae: Well, he was the one that suggested it, after all.

Sykkuno: Yeah…that is true.

Sykkuno: So, you really think that he wants to do it?

Valkyrae: Yes!! Stop doubting me!

Valkyrae: Oh my gosh Sykkuno, you’re going to meet Corpse! That’s huge!!

Sykkuno: Uhm...maybe, maybe. We’ll see.

Sykkuno: It would be pretty cool but uhm, we’ll see. I don’t want to put him in an uncomfortable position you know?

Valkyrae: Just show me the hoodie when you get it!

Sykkuno: Uh, why?

Sykkuno: Aren’t you getting one too?

Valkyrae: Yes, but since yours is going to be hand delivered by Corpse himself, you’re probably going to get it first.

Sykkuno: Uhm, maybe.

Valkyrae: Plus, I want to know when you meet him!!

Sykkuno’s mouse hovers over Corpse’s icon for a moment, he could ask him if he meant it...but that would put him on the spot and Sykkuno doesn’t want Corpse to feel pressured by it. Maybe Corpse regretted saying that the moment the words left his mouth, or he was just teasing. He was probably just teasing, right? Maybe it’s better if Sykkuno doesn’t say anything, that way if Corpse regrets saying it they can just pretend it didn’t happen.

  
  


***two weeks later***

Corpse: Hey, Sykkuno :)

Sykkuno: Oh, hey Corpse! :)

Corpse: Are you still interested in one of my hoodies?

Sykkuno: Of course! I did try to get one but uh--it sold out too fast!

Corpse: Yeah, yeah. I remember that. 

Corpse: And I still can’t believe that it sold out so fast!

Sykkuno: You’re just too good Corpse! Too good! Everyone wanted to support you :)

Corpse: Thanks man :)

Corpse: Can I call you?

Sykkuno: Yeah, sure!

Corpse calls right away and Sykkuno is quick to accept the call. “Hey Corpse!”

“Hey,” Corpse greets him, “So uh...I decided to call because--because I think it’s easier to explain this way.”

“Yeah, sure!” Sykkuno agrees, “what do you want to talk about?”

“Okay, so, uh...about the hoodie, all orders will start to be shipped in two weeks but today a huge box with hoodies arrived at my house so I already have a bunch of hoodies to give away,” he explains. “What size do you wear?”

“Oh uh, I think a size medium would be okay.”

“Okay, okay, I have a few of those, pretty sure Rae also asked me for a medium,” Corpse comments. 

Sykkuno hums, he knows that Rae likes her hoodies to be big on her.

“And uh--do you want me to ship it to you or uh--do you want me to--to hand deliver it?”  


“Oh, really?” Sykkuno says surprised, Corpse had already suggested but still, he was 70% sure it wasn’t going to really happen. “You really want to go to all the trouble of uh-- coming to my house just to give me one of your hoodies? I mean, it would be really great to meet you--really great! But I know you’re busy...plus I’m not even going to pay for the hoodie now, so I feel bad for all the trouble I’ll be causing you,” Sykkuno covers his mouth with his hand. “Oh, I’m sorry! I’m rambling.”

“It’s okay Sykkuno,” Corpse chuckles “I want to give you one because you’re a good friend and it’s no trouble at all but uh...” Corpse stays quiet for a moment before he adds “Well, uh... maybe you can give me something in return?”

“Oh, uh...like what?”

“Maybe invite me in for a--for a cup of tea?”

“Oh, yes! I can totally do that!”

“Will you text me your address so that I can check how far away you live and we can try to pick a day to meet?”

“Yes, of course!” Sykkuno is quick to reply, “I know I don’t have it yet, but thanks for the hoodie and uh...for wanting to meet me. I know that’s a big deal for you.”

“Yeah I--it is a big deal,” Corpse confirms, “but I--I trust you.”

“Thank you, Corpse,” Sykkuno replies quietly, unsure of what else to say after that. He trusts Corpse too, of course he does but he knows that for Corpse this is way bigger than just trusting someone, it’s about fighting his social anxiety and leaving his house just to meet him. 

The call ends and Sykkuno stares at his phone, he wants to send a message to Corpse, saying thank you for wanting to fight everything he struggles with just to meet him, but he worries that if he makes it into a big deal Corpse will think too much into it and change his mind. So instead, he just texts him his address so that they can try and figure out when they can meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sykkuno stares at his mirror and starts to adjust his hair one more time. Corpse is on it’s way to his house and any minute now he’s going to arrive. He looks around at his room one more time to make sure everything is tidy and that’s when he hears a car in the driveway.

He takes a deep breath and moves through his house to open the door. Bimbus comes running in his direction, wiggling his tail. It’s only the two of them in the house for now, and he’s glad that his parents are staying the weekend at his grandma’s house, he’s not sure Corpse would have been comfortable coming here otherwise.

His phone vibrates, making Sykkuno jump. 

Corpse: I’m here :)

Sykkuno quickly steps into his sneakers and opens the door. Corpse is wearing a mask and he’s looking down, probably at his phone. 

Sykkuno begins to walk towards his car and Corpse notices the movement and looks up. “Hey, Corpse!” He greets.

Corpse opens his door and steps outside, and Sykkuno can’t help but stare. He had already seen a picture of Corpse before but actually seeing him in real life, right in front of him is an entirely different thing.

“Hey, Sy,” Corpse stares at him for a moment, Sykkuno blinks twice without knowing what to do or say. “Were you--were you at the door waiting?”

“What--”

“The second I sent the message you opened the door.”

“Oh, no, no,” Sykkuno covers his faces feeling slightly embarrassed. “You see, I uh, I was in my bedroom and I heard your car arriving so I was already on my way when you texted.”

“Okay, okay,” Corpse chuckles. “I believe you.” At that moment Bimbus approaches Corpse to smell him. “Oh, hello,” Corpse extends his hand and Bimbus starts wiggling his tail more excitedly. “Is it alright if I pet him?”

“Oh yeah, yeah. He’s very friendly.”

Corpse pets Bimbus for a moment. “Fuck, I should have bought some treats for him.”

“There’s plenty in the house, you don’t have to worry about that.”

“But I--I want him to like me.”

“He already does,” Sykkuno assures him, “see his tail? He’s happy,” Sykkuno turns and starts to walk back to the house. “But if you want you can feed him some treats inside.”

“Yeah I--I wanna do that,” Corpse agrees, “wait, I need to grab something.” 

Sykkuno watches Corpse open his trunk and take a bag out and that’s when he notices what he’s wearing. “Oh, you’re wearing your merch! It looks great!” 

“Oh thanks, Sykkuno,” Corpse replies and he runs a hand over his curly hair, “I’ve been wearing it non stop.”

“It really suits you, I think,” Sykkuno turns around feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. That sounded weird, why did he say that. “Let’s uhm, get inside.” He opens the door and steps inside, easily taking his shoes off. “You can leave your shoes here if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Corpse agrees and sits down to untie his boots. When he finishes and gets up he looks around and the living room that is connected to the kitchen. “Your house looks really nice, looks very cosy.”

“Thank you,” Sykkuno takes his eyes off Corpse. “Come on, let's find you uh, a treat for Bimbus.”

They move to the kitchen and Sykkuno grabs a little bone that he knows is Bimbus favorite thing to chew. He gives it to Corpse and right after, Corpse goes back to the living room to give Bimbus the bone. 

“He fucking loves it,” Corpse says pleased.

Sykkuno nods and sits down on the couch. “Yeah, those are his favourite.”

“Good, good,” Corpse sits on the couch next to Sykkuno and they watch Bimbus for a moment. “This--this is for you,” Corpse says and he gives the paper bag to Sykkuno.

Sykkuno carefully removes all the items from the bag and looks at them individually. The hoodie feels super soft and the print on the front is super detailed, more so than he remembers seeing on the website. The beanie is thick and it will be nice to wear when he walks Bimbus at night. The mask is the same as the one Corpse is wearing right now and he likes it, he’s just not sure if he’d be able to pull it off, it matches Corpse’s style but not really his own. Lastly he unrolls the poster and he’s surprised when he sees the detail in one of the corners. “Corpse, you--you really signed it?” 

“Yeah I--but if you want I can give you one with no signature.”

“What--no!” Sykkuno says quickly. “I need to frame this now, do you know the measurements so I can buy a frame on amazon?”

“You liked it?”

“Of course I like it!” He reassures Corpse. “It’s going to look great near my other posters.”

“I can give you the measurements later,” Corpse promises. “Did you--did you like the rest?”

“I did! The hoodie is super soft, I’m sure I’ll feel very comfortable when I wear it.”

“Oh, you should--you should try everything right now.”

“Right now?” Sykkuno feels himself blush. And he jumps when his phone bips, signalling a new message.

Valkyrae: HELPPP

Valkyrae: I’m going to start streaming but my camera isn’t working

Valkyrae: please help me!!! 

“Oh uh Rae, seems to be having some issues with her camera,” Sykkuno comments.

“Is it broken? Corpse asks, “I think she’s been having some issues with it lately.”

“I’m not sure,” Sykkuno says.

Sykkuno: Oh hey, Rae :) I thought you were going to stream later

Valkyrae: I decided to start early 

Valkyrae: I just want to play Rust!!

Valkyrae: Ash and Lud are already online. Do you want to start earlier too?

Sykkuno: Oh uh, I need to do some stuff first

Sykkuno: But I’ll join you guys as soon as I can!

Valkyrae: Okay, okay

Valkyrae: But can you just please help me with my camera?

Sykkuno looks up at Corpe and then at his phone, he feels bad for answering messages when Corpse is visiting him but Rae really seems to need his help.

“Corpse do you mind if I help fix her camera? She seems really stressed about it.”

“Oh I...maybe I--maybe I should go.”

“But--but I promised you tea if you came,” Sykkuno says in a dejected tone. Corpse just got here and he already wants to leave. He feels like a terrible host now.

“You seem busy--I--I don’t want to take too much of your time,” Corpse says, staring at his hands while he plays with his rings.

“What--No, no, I’m just going to help Rae with her camera,” Sykkuno explains, “I’m not streaming for at least two more hours.”

“Oh, okay, okay, should I--should I wait here?” Corpse asks, looking around unsure.

“Uhm...You can come to my room if you want, I won’t turn the camera on.”

Sykkuno gets up and Corpse follows him, they walk in silence until Sykkuno reaches his door, then before he opens it he glances over his shoulder before he opens the door and for a moment they just stare at each other and Sykkuno quickly looks away and enters his bedroom. His room is tidy, he shouldn’t feel so self conscious about showing it to Corpse.

Sykkuno: Just give me a minute to turn my pc on

Valkyrae: thank you!!!

Sykkuno sits at his desk and lets Corpse look around his room for a moment. He can’t help but be nervous but he tries to put that thought aside and focus on helping Rae for now. 

He opens discord and sees that Rae and a few others are already in a call. He enters the call, and the first person he hears is Toast.

“Is the camera connected correctly?” Toast asks.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“You sure?”

“Oh, hey guys,” Sykkuno greets everyone.

“Sykkuno!”

“Hi! Hi!” Rae greets him, “thank you for coming to my rescue!”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” 

“Have you tried to... reboot maybe?” Poki questions.

“Yeah, yeah,” Rae sighs, “I tried that already.”

“Ludwig here to offer his assistance!” Ludwig says as soon as he enters their call.

“Oh, hey Lud!” Sykkuno greets him and wonders how many people did Rae ask for help? At that moment Corpse comes to sit at his side so that he can listen to the conversation.

“Hey, Lud!”

“Did you uh, ask everyone to come and help you fix your camera?” Sykkuno questions.

“LISTEN!” Rae screams, and everyone starts to laugh. “I’ve been trying to fix it for the past twenty minutes and I need to play! I am desperate! DESPERATE!”

The laughter intensifies and Corpse can’t help but chuckle. Right after, he immediately covers his masked mouth and looks alarmed at Sykkuno. Sykkuno just stares at Corpse without knowing what to do. Perhaps his microphone didn’t catch it. Perhaps no one heard him.

“Is that Corpse?” Rae questions, “Corpse?! CORPSE!!!” She screams, “Did you guys hear Corpse or I’m imagining things?”

“No, I heard him chuckle too,” Poki says, “this is so strange though, he’s not on the--”

“Corpse, where are you?” Toast interrupts.

Sykkuno panics, he mutes his microphone and pulls his microphone closer to himself in case he needs to say something. Corpse is still frozen in his spot, just staring at him. But maybe if Corpse doesn’t say anything else they’ll ignore it, right?

“Wait…Oh my gosh!” Rae screams, “Sykkuno! Sykkuno why did you just mute yourself?”

Sykkuno unmutes his microphone. “What’s up Rae, I’m here. And uh--for no reason.”

“Is...Is Corpse with you?”

“Uh?” Sykkuno in a panic starts to shake his head before he remembers that they can’t see him. “Nope, he’s definitely not here.” How did Rae figure it out so quickly?

“Don’t lie, Sykkuno!” Toast screams.

Sykkuno knows that whatever he says they’re onto him now, so the best thing to do is leave and don’t say a word. “Uhm... I--I have to go!”

“No, no!”

“Don’t you dare!”

“It’s okay, Sykkuno,” Corpse says and indicates for him to move his microphone closer. “Hey guys, I--I came to visit Sykkuno today.”

“Corpse!”

“Hey, Corpse!”

“That’s so great!”

“Wait, you’re at his house?” Toast asks.

“Yeah, yeah.”

"That's, very, interesting," Toast says, pronouncing each word slowly.

“Ohhh, I’m so jealous you get to meet Corpse!” Rae gasps. “Wait, does this mean what I think it does?”

“Uhm, what?” Sykkuno asks.

“You already have his hoodie, don’t you?”

“Ohhh, yes. The promised hand delivery,” Toast says, sounding very pleased.

“Ohh, right, right. I remember that.”

“Does anyone else already have one?” Toast questions.

“No, I’m still waiting,” Rae says, pretending to be crying.

“This is the first one I’m giving away,” Corpse admits.

"Hmm…very, very, interesting," Toast says.

“Wait, really?” Sykkuno asks, surprised.

“And I also gave him a face mask and the beanie.” Corpse adds, “I was actually trying to convince him to try things before Rae texted. I think he’s going to look sick in it.”

“Oh yes! I wanna see it!” Rae says delighted.

“What--”

“Yeah, put it on Sykkuno!”

“You really want me to put everything on?”

“Yes, put everything on!!”

“Yes! I’m making a call right now so that I can see it.”

“But, uhm Corpse looks so much better in it.”

“Just put it on!!” Everyone screams.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it!” Sykkuno brings his hand up to cover his face as he starts to laugh. “This is so silly guys.”

“Sykkuno, please put it on,” Corpse asks.

“Uhm, okay, okay,” Sykkuno gets up to grab the items, before he sits down again he takes off the hoodie he’s currently wearing and puts on the hoodie Corpse gave him. Rae is calling him, he can see it on his screen so grabs the mask and puts it on. He looks at his side where Corpse is first. “Does it look okay?” Sykkuno asks, with his voice muffled by the mask.

“Fuck,” Corpse says, and he’s staring with such intensity that Sykkuno just has to look away. “Yeah, it really does.”

Sykkuno can feel himself blush so he’s thankful that the mask covers pretty much his entire face. After a moment he turns to face his computer and accepts the call. “What do you guys think?”

“Oh wow, you look so badass, Sykkuno!”

“The mask looks so cool!”

“Oh, uhm thanks guys!”

“I think they should add that mask into Among Us,” Ludwig says.

“That would be fucking awesome,” Corpse agrees.

“You know what’s missing on Sykkuno?” Rae questions.

“What?”

“Eyeliner.”

“Ohhh, yes!” Poki agrees.

“You’re right Rae, you’re completely right,” Corpse agrees.

Sykkuno removes the mask. “Uhm, well this was fun, but I have to go.”

“No, you don’t--”

“What’s that Rae? Can’t hear you!”

“Sykkuno!”

“Oh no, it seems that I have some internet problems, I’ll talk to you guys later!”

"Don't you dare end th--"

Sykkuno leaves the call and covers his face right after. Corpse starts laughing at his side and Sykkuno joins him for a moment.

"Oh no, Rae is going to kill me!” Sykkuno covers his mouth. “I just ended the call when she was speaking. She’s--she’s going to kill me!"

Corpse starts to laugh harder.

“Oh no, don’t laugh,” Sykkuno says, even though he’s still laughing himself. “Rae loves to kill people in games, she’s going to kill me every chance she gets now.”

“Don’t worry,” Corpse chuckles. “I’ll--I’ll protect you.”

“Thanks, Corpse,” Sykkuno says, not looking in his direction. “Maybe we can uh...protect each other.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Corpse easily agrees.

Sykkuno clears his throat. “How about some tea?” he offers.

They go back to the kitchen and Sykkuno makes tea as promised. They watch Bimbus run in the backyard while they sip their drinks. Sykkuno tries to not stare too much at Corpse after he removes his mask, but Corpse looks relaxed so he thinks it’s okay. They chat about their friends and their lifes and shortly after, Corpse leaves. 

Sykkuno can’t help the wide grin forming on his face as he closes the front door. He’s so glad that he got to meet Corpse in person. He was worried that it was going to be awkward but talking to Corpse was easy, he was funny and they made each other laugh just like they usually do when they play games online. He just hopes that Corpse had a good time too.

His phone vibrates and he’s surprised to find a message from Corpse.

Corpse: let’s meet again soon

Corpse: If you want?

Sykkuno: Sure! :)

Corpse: :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! <3  
> Please consider leaving a like or a comment, I truly appreciate it!


End file.
